This invention relates to rigid tile having a structure which promotes ease of installation. The structure may be utilized with rigid composition tile as well as ceramic tile, and is ideal for do-it-yourself (DIY) installation of rigid floor tile, wall tile and other types of tile.
Prior art systems have overcome the problem of floor surface defects by use of a foam layer. Ease of installation has been improved by the use of pressure sensitive adhesive.
Tiles have been "pre-grouted" by adhering a flexible strip such as urethane to edges of the tile. This has simplified the grouting step and has resulted in uniform grouting which only need to be sealed with a seam sealer liquid.
Uniform spacing of the tile has been accomplished by the use of interlocking tile edges, including tongue and groove edges. The interlocking edges, particularly the tongue and groove edges, have been ideal in obtaining even joints with the built-in grout edge.
However, installation problems are caused which make it difficult for the non-professional DIY installer. The pressure sensitive adhesive deters sliding of one tile alongside a previously laid tile, particularly if the edges are tongue and groove. This problem has been overcome by the present invention.